


Let me help you

by Riverdalejoy07



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), bughead - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverdalejoy07/pseuds/Riverdalejoy07
Summary: This is meant to be a short dialogue depicting a possible scenario between Betty and Jughead after the time jump in which Betty is trying to get Jughead the help he needs for his many struggles. This is meant to be for enjoyment and is in no way what is actually going to happen on the show.





	Let me help you

Background Context: Betty has been trying to get Jughead some help and he has been incredibly resistant, even exploding on Archie and Veronica, who are part of this help plan. She finally decides to confront him about everything. 

Betty: “Jug please listen to me. You’ve been going off the rails a lot lately and it’s getting out of hand. I’m not stupid Jughead. I know what I did when we were in high school. I know how much I hurt you and how I destroyed us. I get it.” 

Jughead: “Do you though Betty? Do you know what your actions did to me in high school? Do you understand what I’ve been going through? Why should I believe that you care now? Why should I believe that you ever cared about me or my feelings? Why do you think you know enough to help me?” 

Betty: “You know that I’m not here in front of you right now asking for forgiveness or another chance right? I’m standing here trying to help you because everyone around you knows that you need it, including me. You think I don’t know that you are drinking like your dad did? That you are struggling to write your second book and that has put you into debt? Because I do. I know. I know what the happy and healthy Jughead looks like and this is not him. And Jughead I do blame myself for why you are like this. I betrayed you in the worst way. I have never forgiven myself for that. You were the love of my life Jug. My every reason why.”

Jughead: “Why should I believe that? I loved you more than anything or anyone else. I tried my best to make you feel loved and special. I tried so hard. And you kissed him? At the point of our high school days when we needed each other most? You killed me Betty.” 

Betty: “I screwed up. And I regret it every single day of my life. You closed me off, rightfully so, and I never got to tell you that the reason nothing more than that kiss happened with Archie was because I chose you. I told him I chose you. Because I loved you. And my worst fear at that time was losing you. I wanted to go to prom together, graduate together, and spend summer together. I was hanging on to you for dear life Jug.” 

Jughead: “Even if I believed you, why do you want to help me so badly? Why are you so persistent in helping me now?” 

Betty: “I blame myself for every struggle you have Juggie and I would do anything to help you now. I want you to be happy and healthy again. I don’t want you to suffer because of me. So please. All we want to do is help you. We want to get you the help you need. That's all we want Juggie. That’s it. So when you’re ready to accept the fact that you need help, come talk to me. Because I’m always here and ready to help you find that help. Always.” 

Betty leaves and returns home to her apartment. Later at Betty’s Apartment there is a knock at the door. 

Betty: “Jug, what are you doing here?”

Jughead: “You were right Betty. I do need help. I just never wanted to admit it. I thought I could handle my problems alone. But I was wrong. I’m sorry for snapping on you and making you feel so badly. You aren’t a terrible person Betty. In fact you’re one of the best people I know. You made a mistake. And I’m not upset about it anymore. I could really use the help you are offering me. I want to get better. I want to be happy and healthy again. I’m scared of myself Betty. I didn’t want to drag anyone else down or inconvenience anyone else. But I’m at my breaking point. I need you. Your help I mean. I need your help.”

*Betty and Jughead hug*

Betty: “Look I’m glad you came over for this. And I’m glad you are accepting our help.”

Jughead: “I can’t deny the truth anymore Betts.” 

Betty: “Ok. So here’s the deal Jug. 

Archie did some research and found a few different AA places for you to try out to help with your drinking and he agreed to go to some meetings with you until you are comfortable. Your drinking is the biggest issue and if you don’t get that under control you will never get better in any aspect. 

Veronica has offered to pay off your rent and after talking to your landlord he has agreed to terminate your lease as long as she pays it off, which she will. She has also offered to give you some extra money to help with your other expenses until you publish your second book. 

And finally I am offering you the guest bedroom in my apartment, because you will have to leave yours after Veronica makes the payment. And while you’re here you can bounce some ideas off of me for your new book and maybe you can help me with some cases from my work. 

What do you think? We just want to help you. We promise you aren’t being a bother or holding us back. We want to do this for you. Yes or No Jug?”

Jughead: “I would love all of that Betty. I don’t know how I can thank you guys. For the first time in so long I don’t feel alone or scared. Thank you. “

Betty: “Always Juggie. Like I said back before I left for Yale, “I’ll always love you too” and I will always care about you. Never forget that.” 

*Betty and Jughead hug again* 

END


End file.
